Maledictus
by Christabel Liliana
Summary: 'By night one way by day another' is the words the Princess lives by because as the moon rises her cursed form reveals itself. Will she be able to find a cure on her journey to overthrow her tyrant brother? Strong BenxPrincess UA (Universe Alterations)
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah I decided to edit a little of the first chapter because I missed some things like a douche. Nothing much has changed so you don't have to re-read it :-)**_

* * *

Finally, night was upon us. My lungs filled up the scent of Mourningwood; death, decomposition and gun powder. A slightly odd combination but Mourningwood was said to contain legions of the dead and although I'd only ever met Hollowmen once when I was trying to obtain my mother's old music box. I wasn't exactly rushing to meet the undead hoards again. I eyed the old caravan where Walter lay sleeping. I didn't blame him for sleeping. The past few months had been tiring, especially for him. He wasn't a young man anymore. It's easy to forget his age when he seems so young but it's getting harder and harder for him to fight by my side. Well, maybe it wasn't easy to forget but Jasper has always said I was ignorant. I do admit to being ignorant to many things such as what happened outside the castle walls and how every single female servant disappeared whenever a certain Sir Reaver came to see my brother. My brother is the tyrant King of Albion and just a few months ago forced me to choose between my people or my fiancé, Elliot. I know my brother had changed to fit his role as monarch but I didn't think he'd ever kill Elliot. I just hoped I wouldn't change when I took the throne. That day I sent my fiancé to his death and that night Jasper, Walter and my faithful hound, Thor, escaped in the dead of night. It wasn't that I hated my brother. I love him with all my being. He was my best friend until he took up the throne six long years ago. He taught me to read, write and fight. Recently, I have taken to pushing my brother from my mind. I knew that as soon as I left to overthrow him I would eventually have to decide his fate. Death or banishment? I'm so sure I could do either but I am all Albion has left. I am the leader of the rebellion.

Thor bounced down the wooden steps of the abandoned caravan we inhabited. I thrusted my head in the direction of the lake we walked past earlier before Walter admitted weakness and had to stop and rest. I trotted away quietly from the caravan. Walter didn't like me going out alone. It wasn't like I wasn't a hero that could summon fire from my hands or anything. He was just a little overprotective, like the father I never had. Thor began following, stopping ever so often to bark at some tree or point out a dig spot I couldn't get to. Tomorrow we would be on our way to a fort in Mourningwood to talk to some guy called Major Swift, one of Walter's old friends. Apparently, my brother had sent them out here and most probably to their death. Walter was even unsure whether they were still among the living. The humid air warmed my face as I moved slowly not to call upon any unwanted attention. The warmth was nice after having to help Sabine in the deathly cold of the Mistpeak Mountains. Sabine was a picky fellow. For him to be a follower of the rebellion I had to fight bandits and awful hollowmen to prove myself as a hero. To be honest I could have just set fire to the annoying little man but I think his friend would have squashed me to a pulp; hero or not. It took a little over a month but I eventually retrieved my mother's music box from underneath Brightwall Academy (Why would she put it there anyway? When I go through to the other realm we're having words), spared the bandit leader after he promised to leave the Dwellers alone and gained food for the poor camp by befriending the obnoxious people of Brightwall and promising Samuel to restore Brightwall Academy to its former glory.  
All that just for another follower to defea- I mean overthrow Logan. Major Swift would be another follower if I could gain his trust. I couldn't say I wasn't nervous. He was a major. He'd seen battle and the poverty of the streets while I've been cooped up in the castle, forbidden to leave. My thoughts wandered back to Logan.  
How did he feel when a servant informed him I left? Did he weep? Of course not.  
He should have expected it. He killed Elliot who was my only other friend and my fiancé.  
We were betrothed from a young age and he quickly became my only good friend after my brother took the throne. I never had made friends easily. People just didn't seem to like me as much as they loved my brother. I was the shy, lazy and bookwormish sibling while Logan was strong, wise and an amazing fighter. I'm a terrible fighter. I get hit more times then I hit and I'm only okay with a gun as long as I'm very VERY far away from my target and they can't hit me but with magic I'm good. Magic wasn't half as tactical as sword fighting or gun- whatever that was. Magic involved reading up on the spells and then willing yourself to do it and gaining some odd looking blue lines all over your skin. Magic was easily my forte.

The moonlight lit up the lake. It was stupidly clear like something from a fairy-tale. I'd never seen anything so beautiful. My ears pricked up as I detected faint footsteps coming towards me. Hollowmen already? Oh Avo no. I hadn't a sword and I left my gauntlets to channel my magic back in the caravan. How did I even make it this far in life? I suppose I could just bite them? They wouldn't taste nice but it's better than Walter finding my corpse. I forced my legs to stand and gazed towards the tree line, ready to rip out the throat of some undead arseholes. Thor straightened up beside me. "Stay out of this one," I pleaded to the collie. He eyed me suspiciously, barked in reply and sat beside the lake.  
"I'll call you if I need you," The footsteps got closer. I pounced on to the intruder.  
"Whoa Whoa girl," The man held me off his throat. He was a man; a strong man to fight off my grip but not a hollowman.  
He wore soldier's uniform, probably from Mourningwood fort (Thank Avo they were alive) but his eyes showed no hint of fear. I wiggled from his grasp and straightened up in front of him.  
Was he a threat or was he safe? His eyes widened with realisation.  
He knelt down on the ground in front of me. It took me a moment to figure out he was bowing to me.  
"Are you the beast of Bowerstone?" He questioned me. I barked in reply.

Now is probably the right time to tell you about the beast of Bowerstone. It is a children's fable, I think was made up to stop people making deals with creepy men. Once upon a time a woman (her name changes each time) of the town of Oakvale found she couldn't bear a child. She heard of a dark man that lived in a cave upon a hill that granted wishes for a price. The woman really wanted a child and therefore took the three day trek up the hill to find the man who may or may not exist. It turned out that the man did exist. The woman begged and pleaded for the gift of life and he granted it for her but on the sixteenth year of the child's birth, the child would become a magnificent beast. On his sixteenth birthday the child transformed and had no control over his actions as a beast and destroyed the town of Oakvale and thus it transformed into an evil place named Wraithmarsh. The dark man who was proud of his price therefore gave this curse to children of those who ask for his assistance. Evil wreaked havoc upon Albion until the man disappeared. People don't know whether he died or disappeared after feeling guilty about his actions.  
I don't know how or why I am cursed (another conversation I will have with my mother when I die) but I am cursed as the beast of Bowerstone but for some unknown reason I only transform at night; every night without fail since my sixteenth year. It had gotten very tedious. For the first time in one hundred years the beast of Bowerstone has been seen.  
I have stab marks and gunshot wounds from when I have encountered people in this form. The beast of Bowerstone wasn't particularly terrifying either. I generally looked like an overgrown white wolf with gold at the tips of my ears. I still had my same blue eyes and Walter insisted I had the same regal beauty even though I doubted having any to begin with. I preferred myself as a wolf. I think I looked goddam pretty as a terrifying wolf much better than my fat self. (I think I'm fat but Jasper insists I'm not. He even gets out a chart of my weight and shows it to me every time I complain. I also have no idea where he gets my weight from).

I turned my attention to the man knelt on the floor. He hadn't looked up from his bow so I surveyed him. His sandy blonde hair faced me with a tanned hand hovering over his gun in its holster.  
Should I run? I usually did but he intrigued me. I moved closer to him and saw him grip his gun.  
_Bad move Anya. _I scolded myself. I barked at him again to try and gain his attention.  
His eyes didn't waver from the ground.  
"Thor. Go to Walter," I looked over at the collie.  
He whined in response.  
"Don't give me that look," I moved over to my loyal companion.  
He whined again. Thor didn't need to speak. His actions spoke volumes. "I'll be fine boy,"  
He rooted himself to the floor.  
"Thor!" I barked at him. He growled slightly in response but galloped off nevertheless. I trotted forward until I was a few inches from the man's face. I could almost smell the fear. He took a deep breath as he drew his pistol and then I reached forward and licked his tanned face.  
I saw him still in surprise and grinned. I was even surprised at my action. I was never particularly bold. _  
_He looked up at me curiously.  
I barked at him then turned from him. I returned to my spot by the lake before he appeared and watched my reflection.  
Walter said there was a cure for my… condition. All we had to do was find the man again. Apparently long ago a woman named Elise got her daughter's curse reverted but at another price. I had no idea what that price was but the question was did I want to be freed. This curse made me different from everyone else but I had to rid this curse whatever the cost. I doubt the people would idolise a beast as a Queen. Everyone seemed similar. Once around the castle I walked past two people that looked exactly alike. Perhaps it was the latest fashion. Warmth radiated from my left hand side and there I saw the solider sat beside me. He wasn't terrified of me but was watching the moon. As we both sat I noticed we were the same height. I didn't think I was that large at all.  
Maybe I'd grown in the past four years.  
His teal eyes caught me staring at him. He turned towards me and grinned.  
"What's up wolfy?"  
"Nothing much," I barked back. Then I realised he couldn't understand me. Walter and Jasper could due to the guild seal each of them carried and the one I wore around my neck.  
It sent some sort of telekinetic message and they understood me and this man didn't have one.  
"Yeah," He turned his attention back to the lake. He saddened slightly as if he expected me to talk.  
I watched the moon yet again then realisation hit.  
I knew I had to go; the sun would be rising soon. I stood up and turned to leave.  
"Where are you going?" He asked me. I turned to him and motioned towards the caravan with my head.  
"Oh no. You're not going to kill people are you?" He moved to get up.  
I rolled my eyes at him and shook my furry head.  
He stopped mid movement and stared at me. I walked back towards the tree line and back to the caravan uninterrupted with the solider probably still watching me in awe.  
Nobody would believe him.

Ben Finn POV

I withdrew my dagger from the chest of a fallen Hollowman before he disappeared like they all did.  
"Is that the last of them boy?" Swift shouted over to me.  
"I think so Swifty," I surveyed the damage; a few broken wooden chairs and a hole in the wooden door. It didn't seem as bad as last time.  
"Um Major? Captain?" Jammy called.  
"What is it boy?" Major Swift appeared and strode over to Jammy easily. I followed the Major to find Lieutenant Simmonslying dead on the ground.  
"Well shit," I ran a hand through my hair as different emotions ran through my head. Anger stuck out the most. How could Logan just let us be killed off one by one?  
Foolish king.  
"Bury him," Swift said with barely any emotion. It was horrid to say but I think the Major was getting used to the deaths of his soldiers. We needed hope. We needed a hero.  
"Major. Can I-,"  
"Sure boy you can go for a walk like you do every night," Major tried a worn smile. I smirked at the Major and moved over to my chambers. I picked up my notepad, pen and stuffed them into my pockets before leaving the fort. I obviously made sure I was armed. It was uncommon for Hollowmen to attack twice in a night but it had happened before and lost us three of our best men.  
The road was empty but that wasn't new. It was always empty. Why would anyone want to come to this forbidden place? All that was around here was the undead and people visiting graves but even they didn't stay for long.  
I sighed. The men were getting restless. They hadn't seen a woman in months and everyone knew what soldiers were like with women, mainly prostitutes. Even I had my fair share of women (I blame my blood) and named my rifle Vanessa after the woman who took my virginity. They were just spectacular and beautiful.  
My thoughts wandered back to the numerous women who had shared my company over the years as I pushed past the trees to get to the lake. Suddenly, a furry object was thrown at me. I grabbed and pulled away the creature. I realised it was nothing more than a wolf; a female wolf at that.  
"Whoa whoa girl," I shouted to the white creature.  
She gave me an enquiring look with those bright blue eyes of hers and wiggled out of my grasp.  
The creature straightened to their full height coming just above my knees then it hit me. This wasn't a regular wolf. It was the Beast of Bowerstone.

Immediately, I dropped to the floor in a bow as not to anger the beast. I'd heard tales of them of course. "Are you the beast of Bowerstone?" I asked. She barked in reply. I stayed with my head down, taking particular interest in a piece of grass that was poking close to my nose.  
I felt her move closer. My hand gripped to my gun. _If she wanted to kill you she would have by now.  
_What if she's just biding her time? I argued back to myself.  
She barked but my gaze didn't lift. I grinned slightly to myself. I hadn't been this stubborn in years.  
I looked up slightly and saw her stood beside a border collie and towering over the poor dog but he seemed unfazed almost as if they were friends but how could anyone be friends with a beast?  
That poor pooch would be dinner in a few moments. Surprisingly, the dog trotted away unharmed and the wolf focused her attention back to me. My head fell back to the grass as I felt her come closer and closer. I took a deep breath. This was it.  
I drew my pistol as she moved closer and then… she licked me.  
Wha…? I looked up in confusion and a doggy grin spread across her face. She yapped triumphantly and moved back to the lake side.

She looked so content just watching her reflection in the lake. Almost like one of her ancestors didn't destroy an entire town (so the legend said). I stood and looked back at the trees. I could run and never see this wolf again but then again… it'd make an amazing chapter in my book, 'The Life and Adventures of Benjamin Finn'. It's going to be a best seller I'm telling you.  
So with that in mind I moved next to the beast, who didn't even blink. I sat beside her and analysed her. She was a great wolf with the purest white fur except the tips of her ears that were a bright gold and her blackened paws either from mud or was just part of her colouring. Her eyes were a bright blue full of intelligence and then I realised she wasn't like the other beasts. She wasn't a mindless animal, there was a person in there and judging by the wolf she was pretty beautiful. A grin spread across my face and she turned to me. I looked over at her, my grin grew wider.  
"What's up wolfy?" I tried to bite back the utterly terrible nickname but it just came out.  
She barked back. Realisation dawned on her. Of course I couldn't understand a wolf, who could? But still I'd hoped that the beast would be able to speak to me. It'd make an amazing chapter.  
"Yeah," My face fell slightly. My attention made its way back to the moon.  
I wondered what my brothers would have thought about this; their youngest sibling befriending the most ferocious beast in Bowerstone. My face fell a little more. Of course they would be proud, if they were alive. William could yet be alive and I've made it one of my top priorities to find him again along with publishing this book and getting Logan off the throne.  
The wolf stood up suddenly and turned her back on me, revealing her magnificent tail.  
"W-Where are you going?" I asked. She turned to me, almost impatiently, and gestured her head towards the monorail entrance.  
"Oh no. You're not going to kill people are you?" I moved to get up. The time had come to kill this creature for Albion.  
She rolled her eyes at me and shook her head.  
I stared at her gob-smacked. She seemed too human to be a wolf. How long has she been cursed?  
It shouldn't have been long. Maybe she could have held the curse off for a while and then the mindlessness will come like a storm. With no sound emitting from my mouth she shrugged and turned away from me and disappeared into the trees.  
This would be a story to tell the lads back at the fort.  
If they'd believe me that is.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to all those that are following and favourited and stuffs. Its currently 2:41am here and I'm officially going to sleeps! Night :-)  
**_**_Oh and I hope you enjoy it! :-) x_**

* * *

"Wake up Anya!" Walter shook my shoulders.  
"Five more minutes Jasper," I grumbled and turned over.  
"We have to meet Major Swift today. Get your royal ass out of bed," He shouted.  
I opened my eyes and sighed at the red-faced man.  
"Easy for you to say. You haven't been up as a wolf most of the night," I sighed and touched the guild seal around my neck.  
I was transported straight to the sanctuary.  
"Good to see you again Anya," Jasper smiled at me.  
"Hey Jasper," I waved to him as I walked into the dressing room.  
"How was your night?"  
"Ah great you know. I didn't kill anyone which is a plus," I said as I pulled on the Dwellers outfit I had a soft spot for. It was much better than that stupid princess outfit. It was awfully restricting.  
"Of course Anya. Why do you have to wear such a dreadful outfit?" He rolled his eyes.  
"I don't want anyone recognising the princess," I sighed. He was even worse when I decided to dye my hair from brown to mucky blonde. He was like the father I never knew.  
"I've got to go Jasper," I apologised to my friend. I barely saw him anymore.  
"I understand Princess. Go," He ushered me away. I touched the guild seal and found myself back in the room with Walter waiting for me on a rotten wooden chair in the corner.  
"I wish you'd tell me when you're going to do that," He scolded.  
"Aw that'd take all the fun out of it," I teased.  
"Let's just go," He rolled his eyes at me and strolled out of the wrecked caravan.  
I placed a hand on the worn wood as if to thank the caravan for keeping us safe from Hollowmen last night before following Walter up the boggy path to the fort.

The walk was short. I'd only just informed Walter on last night's event when the grey fort towered over us. It looked terrifying but wrecked like most things around here. The wooden door was being patched up by numerous soldiers dressed much like that one last night.  
"Cease your movement! Be you men or Hollowmen?" A man's voice called out to us from the fort. The sound of a gun being cocked drew my attention more than his shout.  
"He's armed," I whispered to Walter. The older man nodded.  
"Are you daft boy? If we were-,"  
"Walter, is that you?"  
"The very same," Walter's laugh echoed through the forest surrounding us.  
"Let them in," The guard called.  
The wooden door creaked open and two dirty young men that were fixing it previously stood sheepishly.  
Walter waltzed past them and to a man with an odd-looking moustache.  
"Thank you," I smiled at the men. The younger of the two blushed.  
I didn't blame them. It had probably been a while since they came upon a woman.  
"Would you like any help with fixing this door?"  
"Oh no miss it's fine," One spluttered.  
"We're nearly finished anyway," The other excuse was.  
I sighed but smiled at them anyway.  
I hurried over to Walter who was in deep conversation with the moustached man, trying to ignore the amount of male attention I was gaining.  
"And she's the…,"  
"She's Princess Anya yes," Walter replied. I waved awkwardly at the Major with a crooked smile.  
"Here she is," Walter turned to acknowledge me with a grin on his worn face. "We have come with a proposition for you. You see-,"  
"You came all this way to 'proposition' us? And I thought you were here to save us from the Legions of the Damned," A voice called from behind me.  
"Benjamin Finn," Walter scowled at the unknown man.  
"Walter and who is this fine lady?" I finally turned around to see the man.  
It was him; the man from the lake. I tried to not let the shock show on my face and stuck out my hand. My human form appreciated him more than my beast form.  
"I'm Princess Anya but Anya will do," He didn't take my hand but rested both of his hands on his hips, judging me.  
"Alright then Princess," He winked. _  
_I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to the older gentlemen.  
"Ben can show you how to work the Mortar if you like? So you can help out with tonight's fight" Major Swift commented obviously tiring of my earwigging.  
"I'd love to show you Princess," Ben smirked.  
"Of course Captain," I forced a smile upon my lips.  
Just as I began to walk away with the blonde haired beauty Walter called out to me.  
"Why don't you meet everyone first? Benjamin can be very boring. Oh! And remember before the moon rises you need to be in your chambers," Walter warned sternly. She knew that look.  
He wanted the fight over quickly so nobody found out my secret. It was the same look he gave her when she nearly spilled the beans to Logan.  
"Ooooh does the ickle Princess have a bedtime?" Ben teased.  
"I'm twenty and therefore do not require a bedtime Captain," I hissed at him.  
"Sure anyway the Mortar is up there so I'll see you there soon," He took my hand and grazed my worn knuckled with his lips. My face fell into shock. I tried to ignore the feeling of heat rising in my cheeks. He turned around without another look at me but I could still hear his chuckling as it echoed around the fort. I groaned in frustration as I moved over to the boys that were previously fixing the door to start my following.

Finally, I made my way up to the fort wall where Benjamin stood talking to a handsome looking man.  
"Princess this is Jammy, called so because he's the luckiest sod in the fort," Ben patted his team-mate on the back.  
"Wounded seven hundred and twenty-four times and still standing," He grinned proudly.  
"Congrats," I smiled at the man.  
"Aw it's nothing much. I'm just lucky," He shrugged.  
"Anyway, this is the mortar. Jammy will be your loader and all you've gotta do it aim and fire," Ben interrupted, sending a look towards Jammy.  
"I've set up some scarecrows to practice on," Jammy gestures to three scarecrows in the field ahead of me.  
"Okay," I rubbed my hands together nervously. As I've said before, my aim sucks ass.  
I grabbed the mortar and aimed down the sight nervously.  
"NO, No not like that," Ben moved behind me.  
"You'll hurt yourself if you do it like that," He sighed treating me as If I was a child.  
He grabbed my hands and moved them slightly. I blushed slightly at how close our bodies were.  
No bad princess. What of Elliot?  
"There you go. Try not to move so close to it. It may move back and concuss you," He said in a serious tone.  
I think that's the first time I've ever seen him serious. I took a deep breath and shot.  
"Yes! Yes! BOOM! Hoho! You see that?! You see it?! That Scarecrow's a goner! Beautiful!" Jammy cried as it hit directly. I jumped around happily.  
"I hit it! Did you see that?" I shouted happily. Thor jumped at my heels obviously the only other one feeling joy.  
"Aren't you supposed to be good at this kinda stuff? Walter did teach you after all," He eyed my suspiciously as If I wasn't the princess.  
"I am not very good with guns, my aim or swords," I shrugged as I turned back to the mortar.  
"Albion is doomed," I heard him mutter.  
"I heard that Captain," I said back to him as I took another shot. Bullseye.  
Jammy could hardly contain his excitement and I giggled in response.  
"Sure you laugh at _him,_" Ben muttered again. I was sure Jammy didn't hear him. The perks of having the hearing of a wolf I suppose.  
"The last one is over there," Jammy stood close to me pointing out the final skeleton.  
"Hang on," Confusion flew over his face. "I don't remember setting that one up,"  
The 'scarecrow' jumped from the poles that supported it and wisps flew from the shadows.  
"Hollowmen!" I cried as soon as I realised what was happening.

"To the left," Jammy cried as he loaded up the mortar yet again.  
I looked worriedly up at the sky. It was just turning dark. I had approximately ten minutes before transformation.  
"They're bursting through the door," The Major cried from the ground floor.  
Ben placed a hand on my shoulder. "Come on Princess we're needed," He jumped down below to the Major's aid. I followed him quickly, drawing my mother's sword from my back and summoning fire with the free hand.  
"Holy shit," Ben swore as he saw the fire.  
"Looks like your mother wasn't the last hero after all," He stood in awe for a moment before the doors broke open. Wisps flew in everywhere. They surrounded us.  
We sliced and shot. I burnt some to a crisp which was satisfying but then it started.  
"They've broken through the other door," An unrecognisable voice cried.  
The pain started from my fingers. "Walter," I cried out.  
He looked over at me. He knew.  
"Go," He gestured towards the hoard of Hollowmen surrounding the exit.  
"I can't leave you Walter,"  
"He'll be fine. He's got us," Ben joined in on the conversation.  
"Captain! This is a private conversation," I shouted over at the captain.  
The pain was spreading like wildfire through my body.  
Two rouge wisps flew over to the graves and Lieutenant Simmons burst from his grave.  
"FOR AVOS SAKE," I cried as I decapitated another poor Hollowman.  
"Lieutenant Simmons! I specifically instructed you to remain buried!" Major Swift scolded the dead man.  
"Does nobody listen to orders anymore?" Ben chimed in.  
I admit, I almost giggled at that. The dead Lieutenant let out a horrific scream causing my team mates to drop into an unconscious state. I sighed as I dropped with them. I was transforming.

My eyes opened to see the Hollowman looking taller than before but evidently not frightened of me as he called upon tens of Hollowmen to aid him. I moved back to fly at him and sunk my teeth into his rotten neck.  
He cried out in pain but threw me off easily with a spell. How in Avo's name did they learn magic?  
It gave me an idea though. Could I summon magic in this form?  
I willed myself to create fire as I ran in circles to round-up the stupid Hallowmen. I concentrated and threw a fireball into the mass of Hollowmen. Many caught on fire and died instantly but others carried on blindly as he called for more Hollowmen.  
Oh Avo, I needed to get to him to stop it all. I spammed my magic in his general area until one of his magic attacks took my off-guard.  
"You arsehole," I growled as I pounced again. I broke from his grasp with his arm in my mouth. My tail wagged happily as I spat it on to the ground.  
He looked pissed off, like seriously pissed off. I didn't think Hollowmen could get pissed off.  
He charged as I willed another fireball into existence. It hit him square in the face. He cried in pain and thankfully died.  
I breathed a sigh of relief as I surveyed my body for cuts. I had multiple on my shoulders and I felt the blood running down my face.  
"Well that's great," I barked to Thor who was waking up.  
He was waking up. Oh shit that meant everyone else would be waking up as well.  
I galloped over to Walter and nudged him.  
"Walter! Walter! What do I do?" I begged him. He opened his eyes slowly but thankfully not before anyone else.  
"Just hang out in the shadows until they go to bed, like hell I'm letting you out of my sight with what you look like," He groaned as he tried to pick himself up.  
"Better plan. Go to the sanctuary and Jasper can try to clean you up a little," He ushered me away. I maneuvered myself to bite the guild seal and then I collapsed in the comfort of the sanctuary.

Ben POV

"It happened! I'm telling you," I argued.  
"Sure you met the beast. Are you sure you didn't get drunk?" Jammy asked.  
"I'm positive," I slouched in a wooden chair, beaten.  
"Cease your movement! Be you men or Hollowmen?" One of the men shouted out to intruders.  
"Are you daft boy? If we were-,"  
"Walter, is that you?"  
"The very same," I grinned at Walter's laugh. It's been too long.  
"Let them in," The guard called.  
I looked up from the dirty ground to witness Walter push past the poor guys fixing the door to speak to Major like they were old friends. I expected the doors to close but they continued to remain open then she came into view.  
She was pretty but I'd even began thinking Jammy was pretty good-looking and I _don't _swing that way.  
Her little border collie at her heels at all times. She was tall for a woman with mucky blonde hair that was held back by her pony tail with a fringe flicking into those familiar blue eyes of hers.  
I bet I looked like a stalker. It wasn't just me either; every other guy was staring at her with lust evident. She hurried over to Walter and I strolled over slowly to see my old buddy.  
"She's Princess Anya yes," Walter replied. I heard. Well, there my chances go. My face fell a little.  
"Here she is," Walter turned to acknowledge her.  
"We have come with a proposition for you. You see-," Here's my time to shine!  
"You came all this way to 'proposition' us? And I thought you were here to save us from the Legions of the Damned," I called out.  
"Benjamin Finn," Walter scowled at me. Ah, the same old Walter; still hating me.  
"Walter and who is this fine lady?" She turned around and surveyed me with those deep blue eyes.  
I tried a charming smile but it didn't have any effect on the princess. I sighed inwardly.  
"I'm Princess Anya but Anya will do," She held out her hand trying to civil. How could she resist me? Maybe she's just playing hard to get. Two could play at that game so I put my hands on my hips.  
"Alright then Princess," I winked. _  
_She rolled her eyes at me and turned back to Walter.  
"Ben can show you how to work the Mortar if you like? So you can help out with tonight's fight" I zoned back in when I heard my name.  
"I'd love to show you Princess," I smirked.  
"Of course Captain," She smiled but unhappiness evident in her eyes. Avo, what did I do to this girl?  
She's not even that special anyway, probably just thinking she's better than me because she's a princess; the stuck up tart.  
I began to walk with the princess who seemed almost at ease with Walter not watching her like a hawk when the said man called her back.  
"Why don't you meet everyone first? Benjamin can be very boring. Oh! And remember before the moon rises you need to be in your chambers," Walter waved his hand at her and turned back to Swift.  
"Ooooh does the ickle Princess have a bedtime?" I teased.  
"I'm twenty and therefore do not require a bedtime Captain," She hissed. Feisty, I like it.  
"Sure anyway the Mortar is up there so I'll see you there soon," Then I did something I never thought I'd do. I took her surprisingly calloused hand and pushed my lips upon it. Her cheeks immediately flowed red. Ah my ego was satisfied at last. Not even the princess was safe from Ben Finn's charms! I turned away from her and chuckled. She stormed away unhappily but it brought a grin to my face.

I stood with Jammy for what felt like an age. We chatted about this and that but mainly about that goddam beast. We were still on that topic when the princess finally decided to join us.  
"Princess this is Jammy, called so because he's the luckiest sod in the fort," I patted Jammy's back. Jammy was my best friend in this brigade without a doubt. We had been together since we both first joined all those years ago.  
"Wounded seven hundred and twenty-four times and still standing," He grinned proudly.  
"Congrats," She said softly. Why was she much nicer to him?!  
"Aw it's nothing much. I'm just lucky," He shrugged as his cheeks glowed. Hell no, this wasn't happening.  
"Anyway, this is the mortar. Jammy will be your loader and all you've gotta do it aim and fire," I interrupted. Why was I so infatuated with this girl? It was probably because I hadn't had female company in months. Yeah that's the reason…  
"I've set up some scarecrows to practice on," Jammy gestures to three scarecrows in the field ahead of us.  
"Okay," She looked nervous and grabbed it hastily and may I add she grabbed it stupidly dangerously.  
"NO, No not like that," I shouted trying to stop her before she hurt herself.  
I moved her hands firmly. "There you go. Try not to move so close to it. It may move back and concuss you," I said in a serious tone.  
"Yes! Yes! BOOM! Hoho! You see that?! You see it?! That Scarecrow's a goner! Beautiful!" Jammy cried as it hit directly. She bounced around like a puppy trying to get a treat.  
"I hit it! Did you see that?" She almost screamed. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Aren't you supposed to be good at this kinda stuff? Walter did teach you after all," I feared for Albion if this was to be our leader.  
"I am not very good with guns, my aim or swords," She shrugged. What is she good at?  
"Albion is doomed," I sighed under my breath..  
"I heard that Captain," She said to me. This girl had supersonic hearing I swear.  
Jammy and Anya both jumped around in excitement. He even drew a laugh from the prude princess. "Sure you laugh at _him,_" I murmured angrily.  
I blanked out as Jammy explained about the final scarecrow.  
"Hang on. I don't remember setting that one up," I heard the confusion in his voice as I looked over to see multiple Hollowmen bursting from the ground like daisies!  
"Hollowmen," Anya cried. Oh Avo, our fate was in her hands.  
It was then I started to wonder if I was going to heaven or hell.  
Hell, I decided; definitely hell.

"They're bursting through the door," The Major sounded panicked.  
I placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly as she shot her last shot at the hordes below.  
"Come on Princess we're needed," I jumped down below. I felt smug, the princess would probably take the stairs but I heard a thud. She jumped beside me and drew her sword as fire licked at her other hand.  
"Holy shit. It looks like your mother wasn't the last hero after all," I smirked at the odd princess.  
Then the door burst open and chaos ensued. Vanessa took most of them out (I may brag later) I mean I even shot three Hollowmen with one shot. How amazing is that! It'd go great in the book.  
I fought by Anya's side and deduced she wasn't half bad… for a girl.  
"They've broken through the other door," Another man cried.  
"Walter," Anya's cry distracted me momentarily.  
"Go," Walter shouted back. Did they have some sort of secret code?  
"I can't leave you Walter,"  
"He'll be fine. He's got us," I shouted to her.  
"Captain! This is a private conversation," She scolded back.  
Just then Lieutenant Simmons burst from his grave.  
"FOR AVOS SAKE," She screamed.  
"Lieutenant Simmons! I specifically instructed you to remain buried!" Major Swift shouted at the dead friend.  
"Does nobody listen to orders anymore?" I chuckled at my witty remark. What? I'm funny!  
He let out a scream and I dropped like a stone on the floor, unconscious.

I was one of the first to wake up. I opened my eyes and surveyed the scene without sitting up. I was scared something could have happened to my face and that's the best part of my body.  
That's when I saw it. The beast was next to Walter and barking to him, licking his face; the princess's mutt was following it around like a lost puppy.  
My eyes took in the surroundings. Jammy was over there with the Major. A few of the kids lay over there but no princess.  
Panic set it. My god Walter would kill me. Then I heard his voice..  
"Just hang out in the shadows until they go to bed, like hell I'm letting you out of my sight with what you look like," I heard him faintly. The beast barked in reply. A silent moment passed.  
"Better plan. Go to the sanctuary and Jasper can try and clean you up a little," He coughed.  
The beast barked again, bit a necklace around its neck and disappeared along with the princess's mutt.  
Well that wasn't something you saw every day.  
I sat up and rubbed my head, pretending I didn't just see that.  
"Walter? Where's the princess?" I couldn't stop the panic rising in my voice.  
He'd hit me or murder me. What about my face? Oh no he couldn't hurt my face.  
"She's probably in her chambers all that fighting with Simmons must have tired her out," Walter shrugged it off. I looked at him like he'd grown another head.  
Walter was super protective of the princess so why wasn't he checking if she was okay?  
Unless… Unless she was the beast? Hahah yeah right Ben. Jammy's right you do need to lay off the ale a bit.  
I brushed myself off as the others woke to get myself to bed.  
Out of curiosity I took a detour to the princess's room. I knocked on the door gently.  
"Anya," I whispered. No answer.  
"Anyaaaaaa," I grinned. Still no answer. My face fell into a small frown as I tried the door.  
It was open and the room was bare.  
"Oh shit no,"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sup dudes. Sorry it took so long but you know I had an driving test and I passed! Woo! Anyway on with shizz.  
Guest- Thanks for your review :-) BenxPrincess forever! **_

* * *

Benjamin Finn POV

Have you ever had that night where you can't sleep because question kept running through your mind? Well yeah that was my night last night. I was even awake when the morning sun began to rise. I know it's surprising but I even moved to the window to watch it. It was odd, weird and everything in-between because I, Captain Benjamin Finn, do not take time to watch the sun rise. I barely take time to look at the beautiful surroundings. The only beauty I really notice is that of a woman's… if you know what I mean. Anyway the questions that were running through my mind were all about that stupid princess Anya and oddly enough it wasn't about her bra size.  
Where was she? Why wasn't Walter worried about her? And most importantly, how could she sneak out during all that fighting? I was losing my touch.  
I know she's meant to be a hero and stuff but even hero's aren't that sneaky.  
All I know is that I had to find out our little princesses secret.  
I threw back the rag I called my quilt to reveal my uniform and snuck down the empty corridor until I reached her room.  
The door was cracked open slightly. I couldn't help but peek in.  
She lay on her side on the top of her quilt wearing the same clothes as last night complete with blood spatter and cuts from the Hollow legion's swords. Her mutt lay at the bottom of her bed fast asleep.  
It almost looked like they'd been there all night, but she wasn't there was she?  
Great, now I was questioning my sanity.  
My feet wandered further into her bedroom by themselves. A small smile lit up her face; she looked happy and younger than she did when I first met her. A cut tarnished her pale forehead and blood stained her dress around her shoulder area. I can't say I didn't feel guilty.  
Our beautiful princess was harmed by one of our friends, albeit recently deceased, while we all took a nap. She moved her arm closer to her body and turned my attention back to her sleeping form.  
I grinned down at her as her eyelids flicked open and her blue eyes pierced mine.  
Silence overtook us awkwardly. I was literally watching her sleep.  
"Ah good. I was just about to wake you up. It's past sunrise so you gotta get up now," I finished with my signature smirk.  
"Ah very well Captain. Tell Walter I'll be out in a minute, I just have to visit Jasper," She smiled lazily at me. Damn I had to wake her up more often. She actually seemed human. I nodded at her and moved out of her room as quick as I could.  
I slammed the door behind me and leant against it, running a hand through my hair.  
That girl was going to be the death of me. I sighed and walked down the corridor to the main fort.  
Wait a minute, who was Jasper?

Anya POV

Silly Benjamin Finn. I chuckled to myself as I dressed myself in the sanctuary. Thankfully, my bandit clothes were still kind of clean and I'd take men's clothes over dresses any day.  
Jasper once again tutted as I strode from behind my screen.  
"Why can't you ever wear a dress?" He sighed while he put away the bandages he used to keep my deeper cuts from infection.  
"I'll be fighting Jasper. We don't want my dress getting ruined do we?" I repeated myself yet again.  
"I know but it just looks so much better than a dead man's clothes. I mean, you're not even wearing women's clothes!" He argued.  
"If you like I could get some guard uniforms and wear that instead?" I retorted as I brushed my blonde hair back into a bun. I let my fringe fall over my forehead to cover the hideous cut Simmons gave me to remember him by.  
"You'd still be wearing men's clothes," He glared at me.  
"Soon we will be back at the castle and then you can dress me in millions of dresses," I took one last look at myself and grinned in satisfaction.  
"Promise?" He held out his pinky.  
"I promise Jasper," I hooked my pinky around his and grinned. When I was younger I'd make him pinky promise all the time. I guess we never grew out of it.  
"Well they'll be waiting for me," I tried a small smile. Avo damn it, I had to see Major Swift again.  
I'd rather take Jasper's scolding's any day.  
Just before I touched the guild seal I felt pressure on my arm.  
Jasper's hand gripped my arm gently.  
"Don't be scared of Major Swift. He is only a man and you. Well you are a hero," He smiled.  
"Thank you," I curtseyed slightly to him as I flipped the guild seal and found myself back in my room.  
I sighed as I brushed a hand through my neatish fringe. I really needed to work on my manners again when we… over throw Logan. They were getting sloppy.

I appeared back in my bedroom with Thor scratching at the door Benjamin slammed shut only an hour previously.  
"Hang on boy," I sighed at the impatient collie. I dragged on my black boots, checked that my mother's Thunderblade and Inquisitor were strapped to my back securely. They were all I had left of her and I wouldn't let them be lost or stolen.

My mother was the queen of Albion eventually after her adventures and the death of her big sister, Rose, who I was supposed to be named after.  
However she changed her mind at the last moment and decided 'Anya' suited me better.  
I used to sit on her lap as she told me stories of her adventures of her and auntie Hammer and Garth. I know my mum hated Reaver almost as much as she hated Lucien and therefore he was never included in her stories. Her stories were legend and famous.  
At the end of the story she always refused to tell me which wish she chose. It was between wealth, her people or her family and her dog. According to Hammer she chose her people. Garth said she chose wealth to help Albion and her country. I never asked Reaver as he was never invited to the castle but Theresa, the blind seer, told me she chose love for her husband, her sister and her dog to be revived after Lucien killed them. Whichever she chose she was still a hero to us all.

I sighed as my fingers brushed the S inscribed on my sword. Thor looked up at me worriedly. I blinked back the tears that had unconsciously formed in my eyes and grinned at my best friend.  
Time for reminiscing could come later; I had to get Major Swift on my side.  
I strode out of my room and into the fort where Walter, Ben and Major Swift all stood with their backs to me.  
"And who is this Jasper?" Ben asked just loud enough for her to hear.  
"I've told you about ten times already boy. You should ask Anya," Walter growled.  
I giggled slightly and moved up to the three friends.  
"Good morning," I bowed slightly to the Major and Captain.  
"Princess," Ben nodded in acknowledgement obviously having gotten over his mood this morning.  
"Anya," Major Swift grinned at me. I smiled uneasily at the Major.  
"I hope you slept well," He carried on.  
"I did thank you very much Major Swift," I drew my eyes to the ground after noticing Ben looking at me with utter disbelief as though he couldn't see why I'd be scared of his loving father figure.  
"Call me Swift," He waved me off with a flick of his wrist.  
"Of course S-Swift," He reminded me of my father. Maybe that's why he terrified me.  
"Anyway after last night's feat I will pledge my assistance to you in exchange for a promise. I wish to restore honour to the uniform and not oppress the people any longer. I can do that with your help your majesty," He held out his hand.  
"Yeah and don't forget the pay rise!" Ben chimed in.  
"I promise to make you General of the royal army to help the people of Albion," I promised in my 'princess' voice trying not to smirk at the charming Captain.  
My hand took Swift's and I shook it firmly.  
He smiled down at me.  
"I wish you luck Princess," He whispered in my ear.

"Come along Princess we will see them in a few days," Walter called from the door as I finished saying goodbye to the twins who fixed the door the day before.  
"Of course Walter," I called back. I smiled at the boys before walking over towards Walter.  
"Forgetting somebody princess?" I heard the melodic voice of the man I'd been trying to avoid saying goodbye to.  
"I apologise Captain," I curtseyed slightly.  
"Or were you not planning on saying goodbye to me at all?" His eyebrows rose as he looked down at me from his perch leaning again the stone staircase. Avo damn it. He read me like a book.  
"Of course not. I wouldn't let the handsome Benjamin Finn weep about how his princess wouldn't bid him adieu," I pulled out page one of his novel and handed it to him.  
"A love note?" He smirked at me. I shrugged innocently.  
He took it, read a little and his smirk fell.  
"Where did you get this from?"  
"Grove," I shrugged. Ben's feature's visibly reddened either from anger or from embarrassment.  
"It is very good so far Captain. I wish to read about the remainder of your tales in Grunk," I smiled appreciably.  
"Thank you princess. It means a lot," He stuffed it in his pocket roughly.  
"When you come to Bowerstone I wish to see page two,"  
"It would be my pleasure," I took a last grin at him and moved to leave as he grabbed my arm tightly.  
"Good bye my princess," He kissed my hand gently.  
He pulled away quickly and stormed back towards the grave where Jammy now lay with Lieutenant Simmons and the other fallen soldiers.  
What an odd man. I chuckled slightly. Elliot's face suddenly burned into my mind. I stopped dead thinking about him.  
My poor Elliot. He told me to choose him to die and I did. He hadn't even been dead three weeks and yet here I was smiling and laughing with another man. How could I?  
A tear dripped down my face as I marched past Walter.  
He ran to catch up. "What's wrong?" He forced a hand on my shoulder to stop me.  
"Elliot," I seethed. I wasn't sad at all. I was never sad when I thought about Elliot. I was angry.  
And by Avo someone was going to pay.

Benjamin Finn POV

I watched her as she moved around from person to person saying her goodbyes and laughing with the soldiers. She moved freely with a great smile on her face that made me grin whenever I saw it.  
I was happy that she now felt at ease with the soldiers and her genuine self was shining through. I hated the fact that she was leaving today. There were still far too many questions surrounding our princess. Right then I made the decision. I was going to Bowerstone tomorrow. I wanted- no needed to find out who was ruling our princess but for my piece of mind of the future of Albion and nothing more. I didn't care how her blue eyes turned baby blue whenever she was smiling or how they turned into a deep sea blue when she was fighting. I didn't care how she fought with such ease and fluidity or how powerful she looked when she summoned fire from her fingertips.  
I didn't care about that one piece of hair that would never go right or the way my heart sped up when she stood within a meter of me.  
I didn't care…right? I am Benjamin Finn. I am a ladies man; A confident handsome man that will never fall in love with another woman. I'd already been through all that for five years of my life of being used by many women in Bloodstone. I wouldn't let myself fall in love with the beautiful and powerful princess of Bowerstone.

She finished walking around the soldiers as Walter called out to her.  
"Come along Princess we will see them in a few days," Walter called from the door towards the village in Mourningwood. Whoever lived there was crazy in my book. I can't wait to be out of here.  
"Of course Walter," She called and the grin lit up her face. She looked around the fort as if she was looking for someone. Was it me? My heart sped up slightly.  
She looked over at the graves where Jammy now laid in peace and her grin faltered before moving towards Walter quickly. Had she forgot about me?  
She was getting close to me. It was now or never.  
"Forgetting somebody princess?" I blurted out like a complete idiot. I scolded myself.  
"I apologise Captain," She smiled slightly and curtseyed in her bandit cloth.  
"Or were you not planning on saying goodbye to me at all?" The possible realisation hit me. I raised my eyebrows to hide my disappointment.  
"Of course not. I wouldn't let the handsome Benjamin Finn weep about how his princess wouldn't bid him adieu," She thinks I'm handsome? She pulled out a piece of paper and offered it to me.  
"A love note?" I smirked as I took it off her and read the first few lines. It was chapter one of my novel that I gave Grove to read. That bastard.  
"Where did you get this from?" I enquired. My face began to redden from embarrassment. Why did she have to read that crap?  
"Grove," She paused. I waited for the criticism.  
"It is very good so far Captain. I wish to read about the remainder of your tales in Grunk," She actually smiled at me. I searched her blue eyes for a hint of lying but I found none. Either she was telling the truth or heroes could lie really well.  
"Thank you princess. It means a lot," I shoved it in my pocket quickly looking at the ground. My confidence dying slowly.  
"When you come to Bowerstone I wish to see page two," She continued.  
"It would be my pleasure," I finally looked up at her as she turned to go to Walter. I grabbed her arm quickly to stop her and looked over her surprised face.  
"Good bye my princess," I grazed my knuckles with a kiss yet again. What was wrong with me? I was becoming a gentleman instead of the scoundrel I was known to be. I realised what I said. Did I just say my princess? I groaned inwardly and rushed over to Jammy's grave to pay my respect or so I told myself. I totally didn't leave because I was in the princess's area.  
I stayed looking at the grave until the Major came over.  
"Is she that special Ben?" Swifty laid a hand on my shoulder.  
"Who?" I tried to be innocent.  
"Jammy of course," He said sarcastically.  
"Alright alright. Yeah she's pretty beautiful and amazing and did you see the way she fought?" I babbled.  
He laughed at me. "I know what you're like son. Don't get hurt and for Avo's sake don't hurt her after what she's been through,"  
Curiosity got the better of me.  
"What happened with her; except having to live with that arsehole Logan?" I asked.  
"She had to choose between her fiancé and her subjects. One would be sent to death by firing squad. She led out her subjects unharmed later that day but her fiancé was not that lucky," Major looked down at the ground.  
My manly façade faded. "That's terrible! I will kill Logan when I get my hands on him,"  
"Calm down son. There will be plenty of time for that later," A grin lit up his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Benjamin Finn POV

Night came quickly. We all stood around waiting for the Hollow legion but they never came. Some people said Princess Anya killed them all or her hero status frightened them away from this place. Confusion filled some faces and happiness filled others but I was just annoyed. I wanted to kill some undead bastards just to get Anya off my mind for once.  
"Get to bed men. They may come in full force tomorrow," Major Swift commanded to the rest of the men.  
I turned to go to my bedchambers.  
"Not you Benjamin. We need someone to keep watch," He patted my shoulder. I sighed.  
All I wanted to do was go to bed and not think about the princess for an hour or two. Even then she'd probably haunt my dreams as well. Hey I'd even dream about my brothers than her at the moment. The said princess would probably be staying in the village tonight. I could go visit her… but that would leave my men undefended. I couldn't do that to them, not again.  
A howl echoed into the night and drew me from my thoughts. I looked around to see all the men had retired. It was just me, myself and I.  
Great. The howl grew into a bark. My face grew hopeful. Maybe my night wouldn't be so boring after all.  
I opened the door closest to the village and the beast stood there with her white tail wagging excitedly. I softened immediately. I hated how I let my guard down around this mutt.  
"Good evening miss," I stepped back and let her into the fortress. She barked in reply and moved past me sitting beside Jammy's grave almost protectively. I shut the door behind me and strode over to her in a few easy steps.  
"He was a good man," I patted her head. Her fur was smooth and silky not the coarse material you'd expect to see on a beast or Balverine. She nodded in agreement.  
"H-How did you know him?" I asked. The beast looked up at me with the same blue eyes I remember being terrified by. I wish I had a name for her. She looked at me as if to say 'I can't tell you dumbass'. "Oh right," I looked down at my hands awkwardly.  
"How long have you been a beast?" I tried another question. She stood up and turned to face me then stomped her paws four times.  
"Four years?" I asked and her great head nodded.  
"Wow. It'd be great if you could tell me your story…but you're a beast now forever until you die, right?" I sat on the dirt floor. She shifted from paw to paw uncomfortably.  
"Right?" I raised my eyebrows at her.  
Her fur shook from side to side as she motioned a 'no' with her head.  
"You won't be a beast forever?" She shook no again.  
"What? Why?" Excitement started to reveal itself in my actions. She looked at the floor again.  
She barked in succession and then growled in irritation.  
"Oh right. You can't talk," I ran a hand through my hair gently. She just sat beside me and eventually lay facing the grave.  
"Well, I'll tell you about my days since I met you. Well my old buddy Walter stopped by with no-one other than the princess of Albion! Walter is a great man I assure you. I've fought alongside him many a time but he still thinks of me as a boy although I'm in my twenty sixth year! I don't think he trusts me either especially not with Princess Anya. He knows of my… experiences with women far more than anyone else,"  
The beast barked at me and nudged me with her small snout.  
"Alright. I've had a lot of women in my time. I blame my blood but I've honestly tried to change since then. You should really read my novel. You can read can't you?"  
She nodded gently before resting her head on her paws again and watching me intently.  
"Great! I'll show it you once I've done…anyway onto the princess. At first I thought she hated me. She was so cold towards me and it was pretty much obvious she couldn't be bothered with my charms or even be interested in me. I know it's odd for a man like me to be at a loss when it comes to women but she is different. S-Swift told me of her fiancé. Well late fiancé. I can see why she can be so cold at times. Logan is a bastard," Anger laced my tone. Her cold nose pushing against my arm brought me back to the present.  
"Fine. I'll continue. I showed her how to work a mortar and she smiled with Jammy and joked with him. She's actually kind of human with her lack of aiming and you should see her with a sword it's amazing that she didn't get killed,"  
The beast barked in defence of the princess. I chuckled at the little wolf.  
"You know what if you're just going to keep interrupting I won't tell you,"  
She whined in response.  
"Nope. I'll tell you when you're human and you can tell me your story as well," I folded my arms stubbornly. She made a human-like groan of annoyance but stayed by my side nevertheless.  
"I'm not that interested in the princess like that anyway," My mouth was moving of its own accord now. Of course I didn't want to seem attracted to the princess but why was I defending myself to a dog? Her ears pricked up in interest.  
"Swift told me of this girl called Page. Now she's more my type; strong, independent and have you seen the posters of her?" Maybe I did feel a little something for Page. She was more attainable than the beautiful princess.  
She scoffed at me. I raised an eyebrow at the almost human beast.  
"What's wrong Wolfy?" My concern seemed genuine for the cursed animal.  
Her eyes drifted up to the sky which was becoming tinged with orange of the morning sun.  
She growled slightly but hopped onto her paws and burst through the door in a fury of fur. I ran to the door just in time to see her retreating figure towards the village.  
Normally, I'd run after her but maybe it was the exhaustion or the fact I'll see the princess again tomorrow night or the fact I trusted the beast.  
A mutt shouldn't be bothered with the troubles of my non-existent love life anyway.  
Of all of the above options; yeah, I think I trusted her.

Anya POV

"Thank you miss," Is all the beggar woman said as I placed ten gold coins into her hand gently. She was sitting freezing on the cold cobbles of Bowerstone Industrial.  
"It's the least I can do," An uncertain expression passed over my face. I straightened up and moved over to Walter.  
"You can't save everyone princess," He sighed.  
"I can damn well try," I retorted back.  
He glowered at me but continued walking anyway.  
"You may actually see Reaver here today. He owns all the factories now. You do know who Reaver is don't you?"  
"Isn't he the arsehole hero of skill that thinks he can charm any woman into bed and is probably about three hundred years old? Oh and I almost forgot he is a lying bastard," I seethed. I genuinely loathed Reaver after all the stories and the fact he made my mother age fifty years in a day just so he can stay young.  
Walter chuckled at me. "I couldn't have said it better myself,"

We continued on in silence and my thoughts drew back to last night when I visited Ben in my wolf form. I didn't know why I did it. I told myself I just wanted to see him, to see how he was. I sat there trying to look as cute as possible while waiting for him to open the gate. Then it hit me what in Avo's name was I doing? What if he didn't want to see me? The door had creaked open quickly and a grin came upon his face. Relief flooded my features as I moved past him and to Jammy's grave. We talked for a while mainly about his last few days and I found that he was in fact a womaniser and that he wouldn't mind a roll in the hay with Page. Page, of all people! From what Walter told me she's the most stubborn arse of a woman you could ever meet. Stupid man.

Shouting brought me back from my thoughts.  
"What's that?" I took a few steps to move beside Walter.  
"A strike against Reaver I suppose," Walter moved towards the crowd in front of the factory.  
"Reaver is exploiting us! We deserve fair pay, demand better working conditions. We're workers not slaves," At this point the man named Reaver stood watching the man in his white suit and large top hat. Although I hated the horrific man, he was still one of the most beautiful men I'd ever seen.  
"Reaver treats us like animals. We're not gonna take it anymore. There's only one thing for it. We have to stand up to Reaver,"  
The shot from Reaver's gun echoed around the busy cobbled arena.  
"But lying down is so much easier than standing up," He said in his smooth voice with a wicked grin on his face. I made a move to unleash my sword and murder the beautiful Reaver but Walter's hand stopped mine with undue force.  
"Not yet Anya," He warned.  
"My dear friends, in order to raise morale I am offering prizes to the most deserving workers. The rules for what I like to call the Reaver Team Spirit awards are these: firstly, anyone who so much as murmurs another complaint will be shot!" He fired another shot into the wounded man.  
"Second, anyone who takes more than a three second break will be shot!" Another bullet reached the man's chest. Walter held onto my hand to stop me from moving forwards to save the poor worker who was much past saving by this point.  
"Third, anyone who breaks any other rules I have yet to formulate will, yes, you guessed it, be shot!" He delivered the final blow to the man who curled up on the stand in a pool of his own blood.  
With a grin Reaver moved back into the factory as everyone else got back to work, rushing to earn these 'awards'. The naïve people. I shrugged Walter's arm off and rushed up to the man to confirm my suspicions of his death. He was indeed dead. "That man is the fucking devil," I growled in my throat.  
"My lady, we must move," I made no move from the dead man's side.  
"He had a family and probably children and everything!" I cried in protest.  
"Anya move now," He dragged me up ferociously and away from the factory. I looked back once more to see Reaver grinning down at me before turning his back to me with a sly wink.

"Much worse has happened down here Anya. That is only a taste of what happens in Bowerstone Industrial," His hand never left my shoulder. I nodded dumbly as he led me into the sewers to meet this famous Page.  
"Hello? Hello?" Walter cried to the empty sewer.  
"I think we've got the wrong place," He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before going to turn back.  
"Drop your weapons or we'll shoot," Five men burst from behind crate with weapons drawn.  
"Listen we're on your side. We're here to speak with Page," Walter tried to calm down the numerous men that resided behind them.  
"Like hell you are. I said drop your weapons!" The shout came louder.  
I heard the pistols being cocked. I pulled out the Inquisitor from my back ready for a fight. Walter hissed at me to put the gun down. I ignored him.  
"We don't make deals with spies. Shoot them," The male voice said in a bored tone.  
"Put your weapons down! I thought I gave the orders around here, Kidd," A woman's voice demanded.  
"Sorry Page I got a little carried away," 'Kidd' hastily put his gun away, still glaring at me.  
A strikingly tall woman strode into the light and began chastising this Kidd for taking control of our deaths. Maybe I'd thought wrong about this Page woman.  
"Walter. Let's talk somewhere a bit more private," She nods towards him and led him away talking about Walter giving her messages from the castle or something. I put my pistol back and stared after them.  
"Woulda been nice to be acknowledged," I grumbled as I followed after them.  
"Watch your back girl," Kidd sneered. I summoned fire and shot it behind him. Just close enough to singe some hair on his pretty little head. His face was one of pure shock. I smirked.  
"Oh no Kidd. You watch yours," I growled before stalking off to meet this 'Page'. My anger subsided quickly and realisation hit me. I collapsed against the walls. What was happening to me? I'd never been that _evil _before. What if it was the curse? Oh Avo, I had to talk to Jasper and quickly.  
When I arrived they were going through battle plans in a giant map room like the one in my sanctuary.  
"Page I'd like you to meet-,"  
"I know who she is. I thought you'd know better than to the _princess_ here," She spat out my title.  
I growled involuntary.  
"She's a hero!" Walter tried to defend me.  
"Great. Give her a medal," She glared at me.  
"Listen here you. I am a hero like my mother before me," I growled.  
"Really? It doesn't change anything. _Your _brother is the reason we live underground. He is the reason we fight," She decided to ignore my anger.  
"Let her prove it," Walter gave me a look to try and calm my anger but I couldn't help it that she was just so insufferable!  
"It's not just me she has to prove it to. Prove it to the people as they need someone to count on. For not I have work to do," She just waved me off with a flick of her wrist.  
"I may not despise my brother because he is my blood and I will love him no matter what even his bad parts but you can't blame me for my brother's misgivings," I hissed at her before walking for the door.  
"Anya!" Walter sounded horrified.  
I ignored him, touched the guild seal and transported to the sanctuary.


	5. Chapter 5

"I honestly don't know what is wrong with you Anya. You say these anger spells are just happening?" Jasper read from the fables of the beast.  
"It's ever since I came from the sewers in Bowerstone and met Page and her equally annoying second in command, Kidd," I lay on the sofa munching on a carrot.  
"Are you sure that's all?" Jasper eyed me suspiciously.  
"Page did say something about my brother but I'm getting used to that. Oh! And I watched Reaver butcher a poor man," My face fell slightly.  
"That was probably it you know. You're not used to the reality of Bowerstone," He slammed the book shut and looked over at me apologetically.  
"You'll just have to control your temper. Who knows what could happen if you got overly mad?"  
"I could become a beast for the rest of my life?"  
Realisation hit on his face. "Have you felt anything different during beast form?" His eyes surveyed me for lies.  
"No, not really," I shrugged as I moved over to the map. Jasper followed me slowly.  
He coughed awkwardly and pointed to areas on the map.  
"Well these are the only two left. This one here about a board game and this one about someone's fiancé being kidnapped. I'm glad to see that you've already done most of the others," He pointed at two points on the map.  
"The play one was especially fun," I let a grin form on my lips.  
"You have said this before," Jasper groaned.  
"Hmm… a board game sounds fun," I smiled and touched the place on the map.  
I was immediately transported to the centre of Bowerstone. Wanted posters littered the walls of the once beautiful town centre.  
"Wanted Page for lunacy?" I choked back a laugh. "They got that one right," Wanted posters for Major Swift, Benjamin, Page, Walter and even Jasper were pasted on the walls for treason and crimes against the throne. I plucked down one of the wanted posters of Captain Finn. Thor gave me a judgemental look. "What? He looks good!" I argued my case. Thor shook his head slowly.  
He did look pretty handsome. I stored it away in my pocket and then one caught my eye.  
"One million gold coins for the return of the princess," I murmured tracing my fingers over the picture of me in one of my dresses. It all seemed so different back then.  
Thor barked at me and towards the house where my mission lay.  
"I'm coming boy," I took one last look at my smiling face on the poster and rushed over to the house.

"Come on kiss the princess!" One of the annoying nerdy men demanded.  
I was stood on a table map at a fraction of my normal size, thanks to the orb of Interplanar Transference, in front of a paper princess I had to rescue after going through demonic chickens and annoying Hobbes.  
I pecked the lips of the paper woman if only to shut them up.  
They cheered as I began to grow to my full size again. Thank Avo that was over.  
I curtseyed to the men as they packed away their board game and pieces and left the nerd's house.  
Thor ran in front of me into Bowerstone square.  
Thor started to run off in the direction of Bowerstone Industrial whereas I trailed further and further behind.  
"Thor! Thor get back here," I started to run after my adventurous pup as he galloped away from me.  
My head collided with a civilian. I fell back on the cobbled stone. People stepped over me obviously not being bothered to help me from my position on the floor.  
"Can I help you miss?" A gloved hand hovered in front of my face. I took my hand in theirs and looked at the man who almost concussed me.  
I wasn't prepared for who I saw.  
"Master Reaver!" I squeaked putting on my best town accent.  
"Oh my sweet. I apologise for knocking you on the dirty floor. A beautiful woman like you should only lie on the cleanest floor," He smirked at me. His beautiful brown eyes sparkling with mischief.  
"Oh thank you Master Reaver," I secretly wished Thor was here to protect me from this deviant.  
"May I ask what a lady such as yourself is doing wearing such a horrific outfit?" He gestured to my clothing with disgust.  
"Comfort my Lord. I am a simple beggar but dresses are restricting when carrying crates," I curtseyed to him.  
"A smart idea my love; almost too smart for a simple beggar. You seem too familiar however I'd never forget a face as beautiful as yours…," He trailed off watching me thoughtfully.  
"Ah my father thought I was smart too. We lived in Brightwall but I'm afraid I must leave to my duties Master Reaver," I tried to move away from him but he grabbed my arm fast.  
"My lady. I hope to see you again soon. My mansions doors are always open for you, _princess," _He whispered my title in my ear. I stilled immediately as his lips grazed my cheek.  
"I think you should go back to that young man over there. He doesn't seem too happy to see me,"  
He moved away from me swiftly with a small wave of his hand. I turned around to come face to face with Captain Benjamin Finn.

An amused smirk lit up his face. "So you're friendly with the biggest arsehole in Albion but I barely get a smile?" He punched my arm playfully. He was out of his soldiers uniform to not give himself away and a hat covered up his unruly blonde locks.  
"I didn't want to give away my cover. Unfortunately, the idiot is smarter than he looks," I ran a hand through my messy hair.  
"He knows who you are?" Ben's eyes filled with concern. I nodded while looking down at my feet.  
"Shit," He swore. He reached out to touch my arm gently.  
"Will he tell your brother?"  
"Only if he can get something out of it… So he probably will yeah," I tried a small smile up at the Captain before starting to walk away from him.  
In a few hurried strides Ben walked beside me silently. Yeah, he was silent. I thought it was strange too.  
"Where are we going?" He whispered to me.  
"Some woman's husband has been kidnapped so we're going to save him and such heroic shit," I sighed tired of having to be a hero all the time.  
"Alright," He smiled at me; an actual smile and not a grin or a smirk.  
"Are you happy about having to go on a mission with little old me?" I teased.  
"I'm just happy you're actually being positive today especially with what Walter and Page said about… you," He looked away obviously embarrassed to have listened to such gossip.  
"Oh. I've just been having problems with my temper," I shrugged.  
"Can I do anything to help?" He seemed genuinely interested.  
"If Jasper can't help me then I don't think you can," I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"For your information; I worked at Brightwall library for a while and I'm quite knowledgeable," He stuck his nose in the air.  
I laughed slightly at him. "I really don't think you know that much about my condition,"  
"Try me," He stuck an arm out in front of me to halt me.  
I was trapped. His head was centimetres away from me and his eyes stared deep into my own.  
My eyes drifted behind him where a woman stood looking worried, waiting for someone.  
That someone was us. I smiled at him slightly.  
"Our mission is over there," I grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the woman gently.  
Thank Avo for my heroic strength.

The woman turned out to be a lovely woman called Linda who owned an orphanage and Nigel Ferret stole her sweet fiancé of 2 months for a ransom. She knocked on the door where her fiancé hopefully sat on the other side. The door opened and a scruffy looking man with cuts littered all over his face smiled at the sight of Linda.  
"Ah Linda! I didn't expect you until weeks end,"  
"Well here I am," She gestured to herself. The man finally noticed Benjamin and myself.  
"Who are these Linda?" He growled at us. I was just about to cut his head off, I swear but Benjamin jumped in.  
"We're just the bagmen," He laced his hand in my left as if to calm me down.  
I gave him a small smile. The man let us in and past around twenty men of all different sizes, weights and varying degrees of skill. Yes, I analysed that from just watching them. One of the perks of being cursed! We were led over to another metallic door. The man I dubbed, Douchehead, knocked on the door three times and Nigel Ferrets eyes looked at us through a slot in the door.  
"Ah Linda here to pay the price are we?"  
"Like hell I am. We're here to kill you," She sneered. The gap in the door slammed shut.  
"Kill them!" He screeched through the door.  
They all jumped on us. I drew out my Thunderblade as Ben drew out his rifles.  
Linda, thank Avo, stayed away from us as the fight started.  
"You go left and I'll take right," His deep voice shook my from my analysis of the situation.  
"There are more people on the right," I complained as I shot fire at Douchehead.  
"I can take them," He grinned before running into the centre of the battle.  
I lost sight of him as my own hoard of men charged at me. I threw fire and stabbed multiple men but they just kept coming.  
Cold steel sliced across my stomach. I cried out in pain and fell backwards, clutching at my stomach. Thor jumped on the man's back and ripped out his throat easily. The corpse landed just by my feet with Thor wagging his tail triumphantly. It was just Douchehead and I left in my ground.  
He saw me fall. He knew I was weak.  
He grinned wickedly, moving closer to me, knowing I wouldn't move and drew his sword.  
A shot fired out and hit Douchhead right in his face. He fell backwards from the impact and Thor, thankfully, finished him off.  
I looked back behind me and saw Ben breathless with his rifle aimed at the space where Douchhead once stood. His fringe was flicked over his eyes with sweat running down his face. It was, honestly, the most attractive I'd ever seen him. He ran over to me and knelt beside me.  
"What's wrong? What happened?" He looked me over to find my injury.  
I took my hand from my stomach to show the blood that now covered my bandit outfit.  
He immediately pulled my shirt to reveal the healing cut on my stomach and sighed in relief.  
"Um Captain," I whispered to him. He looked at me gently and jumped back like I was on fire, finally realising what he'd done.  
"Oh Avo. I'm so sorry princess. I know I do like to get women out of their clothes but not you. I mean I was only-," I stood up and silenced him with laugh.  
"It's alright I understand," I smiled at him and took his hand in mine as we moved back over to Linda.  
She smiled at us both and knocked back on the metallic door.  
"Your men are dead Ferret. Open up," She trilled. The door opened and a frightened fat man stood there.  
Linda jumped forward with her hand on his chubby neck.  
"Where is my fiancé?" She hissed.  
"D-Down t-there," He managed while pointing to a large hole at the back of his lair.  
"Could you two please fetch him while I make sure Ferret doesn't get away," She grabbed the man by his hair and towards a wooden chair.  
"Come on Captain," I looked down the hole.  
"Looks like there's water at the bottom. It'd make for a safe landing," Ben decided.  
"I'll go first," I grinned at him. He nodded in consent before I dove into the icy water below.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Why am I up at this time just updating stuff? I've basically written most of this story already and only have to put it up on here at regular intervals but for some reason I still take forever to do that as well. I blame exams and meh. On to my lovely reviewer!  
I'm a Vault Dweller- Ah thanks you! I was worrying about this one the most to be honest. Just nobody really seemed interested so thank you kind person for making me smile :-) Plus BenxPrincess forever!**_

* * *

Benjamin Finn POV

"Captain?" Linda said after Anya dove into the water below with a large splash.  
"Yes Linda?" I tightened my belt and straps that kept my rifles secure.  
"Please find him," She said so quietly I almost didn't catch what she said.  
I grinned over at her. "Of course," I said before diving into the water after Anya.  
It was cold. I won't deny that. It was stupidly cold. I almost screamed like a girl but I didn't want to emasculate myself in front of Anya.  
I resurface to see Anya stood a few meters up from me staring open-mouthed at a man sitting on the ground.  
"Elliot?" She asked. Oh shit _that_ was Elliot. He stood up tall and grinned at the princess happily.  
He wasn't exactly tall. He was only as tall as Anya with well-combed brown hair despite being down a hole and stupidly intelligent brown eyes.  
Frankly, he looked like a lord but a wimpy lord at that.  
"I thought you were dead!" She ran up to him happily and hugged her ex-lover.  
"Of course not. Your brother let me go. I tried to find you but you'd already gone," He tried a boyish smile but a frown was shown on Anya's face.  
She pulled from his embrace and looked back towards me.  
"Who's this?" Elliot eyed me suspiciously.  
"I'm Captain Benjamin Finn to you boy," I felt immediate dislike for this man who'd gotten engaged to another woman.  
Anya was only gone two and a half months! What kind of an idiot was he.  
"Ben. We have to get him back to Linda," Anya held out her hand to me.  
I happily grasped her hand and walked in front of the childish Lord that trailed behind us.  
"I'm sorry princess," I whispered to her.  
"It's alright I wasn't in love with him anyway. It was kinda an arranged thing," She took a breath and looked back at the Lord behind us.  
"He was still a friend though. It hurts to know I meant so little to him," A frown plastered on her features.  
I squeezed her hand gently, rubbing circles on the back of her hand reassuringly.  
"So you um… didn't you know… have sex with him?" I blurted out the question that was burning into the back of my mind.  
"Ben!" She squealed and punched me gently. "No! No I didn't," Her cheeks flamed red.  
I chuckled at the blushing innocent princess.  
"Anya," Elliot called out to my princess.  
She stopped and looked back at him. "May I have a talk with you, without him?" He almost begged.  
"Of cou-,"  
"Anything you can say to her can be said in front of me. I'm just the muscle," I shrugged.  
He wasn't getting Anya away from me. I pulled my hand from her grasp and stood cross-armed watching him.  
"Anya. Who is he to you?" The anger was obvious in his tone.  
"Elliot. He is my Captain, a friend and a helper in the revolution," She almost rolled her eyes at his stupidly obvious jealousy.  
"Sure you are," He spat out the words like poison.  
I promise I didn't mean to but it just happened. I punched him right in his stupid lord face of his.  
My hands grasped the collar of his shirt and I pulled him closer to me.  
"Listen to me you pompous twit. She's a beautiful twenty year old woman and you went off and got engaged to another woman after she was gone for what? Two or three months. She doesn't answer to you anymore," I let him go suddenly.  
He struggled to find his footing after my 'attack' as Walter would put it later.  
With that I stalked past a gobsmacked princess, her overjoyed mutt and a very upset Lord and walked in front of them.  
I don't know what had gotten into me. I was Benjamin Finn. I was a womaniser.  
_The key term there is was. _I sighed audibly. Why did the princess make me feel this way?  
My thoughts drifted back to earlier. When I finally reached the resistance camp, Walter was apologising for the princess's actions.  
Apparently she was abnormally angry and rude especially to Page. I couldn't blame her for that one.  
Page wasn't exactly a cup of tea.  
But just the thought of Princess Anya being over the top rude and mean was just abnormal.  
Even I knew that and I hadn't even known her that long. Ugh, I really don't feel like myself anymore.  
This confident and handsome womaniser is now a concerned jealous schoolboy with a crush on a girl far too good for him.  
I had to stop it. It was already stupidly out of control.  
The door back to Linda loomed in front of me. I leaned against it with Thor at my heels while I waited for Anya and her bruised cheek companion.  
I bent down to stroke the border collie.  
"At least you prefer me boy. I'll never be a Lord," I sighed as Thor licked my cheek happily.  
"Thor get off Benjamin," Anya playfully scolded her puppy. I stood up straight to greet the couple but she was walking alone.  
"Wheres-,"  
"I left him to catch up to you Benjamin," She gasped, slightly out of breath.  
"Wha- Why?" She took her hands in mine gently and smiled at me.  
"I wanted to say thank you. Nobody has ever done that for me before," She said almost shyly.  
"It's all in a day's work," I tipped my hat to the girl. Her hand reached up to caress my cheek.  
My gaze lowered to her lips as I leant forwards and-  
"Anya!" Elliot shouted. We pulled away quickly.  
"Yes Elliot," She smiled at the Lord. A pang of jealousy rose in my stomach.  
"I wanted to ask you. What should I do? I still love you but I am promised to another…,"  
"Are you fucking serious?" She blurted out. I stepped away from the angered princess.  
"My gods are you that naïve? I wouldn't ever take you back. I wasn't gone three months and you were off with another woman while I blamed myself for your death, you selfish arsehole!" She marched up and down a small patch of land while ranting.  
"So no. Go back to Linda besides I've already found love in somebody else," She finished before opening the door back to Linda and leaving behind two stunned men.  
"Wow. She's really something," I grinned and followed her into the room. _Who is this guy she's in love with though?  
_I pushed that thought to the back of my mind to ask her later_._  
Elliot ran up to his fiancée who was collapsed on the floor probably due to the fact that Ferret was no longer in the room. Anya stood close to the door waiting for me.  
"Come on Benjamin. I can't wait to get back and talk to Page!" She grinned with fake enthusiasm.  
"Oh I wouldn't miss that for the world," I called back. She let out a laugh and walked outside.  
"Hey Elliot," I motioned the man away from his fiancée.  
"I swear if you go near Anya again I will chop off your balls," I whispered ferociously in his ear.  
He backed away from me slightly sheepish and nodded.  
"Good," I grinned at my influence and ran after Anya.

Anya POV

We walked side by side in silence into the sewers and into the rebellions hideout. Men welcomed back Benjamin as if he was the hero whereas I was ignored like always. Benjamin grabbed onto my hand to stop me moving into the map room to face Page.  
"Princess, I have a question," His stupid blue eyes were shining with curiosity. He backed me against the wall. The cold stones pushed against my loose-fitting shirt.  
"Shoot," I tried to look anywhere except from his eyes. I could almost feel the pull towards him like I did in the cave when we went to rescue stupid Elliot. I couldn't wait to tell Walter that the wimp was actually alive and betrothed to another already.  
"Who are you in love with? In the cave you said you were in love with someone but who is it?"  
His free arm idly rubbed the feeling back into my freezing arms.  
"Secret," I winked at him but found no escape as I was trapped in his arms; the left cutting off one escape and his right rubbing against my arm.  
He rested his forehead against my own gently. In one fluid movement I could be kissing the man who had somehow came to hold my heart.  
"Benjamin. You're wanted in the map room," Major Swift called out from behind him.  
"Avo damn it," He whispered. He pulled his forehead away from me and looked at his senior.  
"Alright Swifty," He turned to leave. I jumped forward and wrapped my arms around him in an embrace with my head planted firmly on his chest.  
I felt a chuckle rise in his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.  
"Thanks Ben," I pulled away quickly and walked with the Major to wherever he was going, leaving Benjamin behind me.  
"Ah the Rebel princess," Major swift grinned at me.  
"Swifty," I grinned at him.  
"What was all that about?" He gestured to where Ben was stood previously.  
"He was questioning me. What are you doing?" I grinned.  
"I'm going to visit your brother actually to try and find out some of his troop movements," He grinned as we walked towards the darkness of the sewer.  
"Ah good luck Swift. I don't know what we'd do without you," I smiled up at him. He drew me into a tight embrace.  
"You'll do the country proud my lady and look after Finn as well," He waved as he walked to the exit.  
"Avo bless you," I whispered to my friend before moving back to the map room.


End file.
